la princesse et le voleur
by MissClem
Summary: TRAD. Princesse Caroline, la princesse Swan, est promise au prince Tyler Lockwood. Sur le chemin de son mariage, sa calèche est arrêté par le clan Mikaelson, et elle capte l'œil du voleur, Niklaus. Qu'advient-il lorsque Caroline devient attiré par son ravisseur? doit-elle suivre son cœur ou doit elle se battre contre lui pour retrouver à son fiancé? époque 1100/1200
1. 1 Capturé

Auteur :Sci-fi Christian

Nom original : The Swan Princess and The Rogue

Traductrice : Moi

Rating : M

Genre(s) :Aventure/Romance

Notes : Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes auteur original **: Bonjour mes beautés! C'est le résultat d'un sondage que j'ai eu sur mon profil. Cela est arrivé en tête, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez le premier chapitre de cette histoire! J'ai essayé de garder les personnages vrais. J'espère que j'ai réussi.

Le cadre de cette histoire se déroule à la fin de 1100 et début 1200, à l'époque des croisades. Entre la deuxième et la troisième croisade. Ce sera important plus tard. Aussi, pour le bien de l'histoire, Mystic Falls, les royaumes de Lockwood et Forbes sont dans l'est de l'Angleterre. Gardez cela à l'esprit.

**Chapitre 1 :** Capturé

Le carrosse roulait à travers la zone boisée entre les deux royaumes, Forbes et Lockwood.

Caroline Forbes soupira quand elle regarda par la fenêtre ouverte les bois, qu'elle savait être appelée, Mystic Falls. Elle posa son bras sur une petite ouverture à côté de la porte, et regarda les arbres passaient, tandis qu'elle plaçait son menton sur sa paume ouverte.

"C'est votre jour de mariage, princesse. Vous n'êtes pas heureuse?" demanda Bonnie Bennett, sa dame d'honneur, à Caroline.

Caroline tourna son visage, et fronça les sourcils. "Comment puis-je être heureuse?" demanda-t-elle, avec un soupir de frustration. «Je vais épouser un homme que je n'ai rencontré que quatre fois, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il est égocentrique, égoïste, l'homme avec le plus mauvais caractère que j'ai jamais rencontré." A-t-elle déclaré, avec agacement.

Bonnie sourit. "Je dois dire, que le Prince Tyler n'a pas la meilleure réputation." Répondit-elle, grimacent à la mention de son nom.

"Je crois pas. Une fois, il a envoyé un homme au cachot, pour s'être trop approché de lui." dit Caroline, en secouant la tête.

"Je suis sûr que le prince avait ses raisons." essaya Bonnie, pour la raisonner.

Caroline secoua la tête une fois de plus. "L'homme était de sa garde personnelle, Bonnie. C'était pour protéger le Prince, mais Tyler l'a envoyé au cachot. J'ai entendu plus tard, que l'homme a été exécuté." ajouta Caroline, avec des yeux tristes.

«Vous étiez avec lui à l'époque." Bonnie a répondu doucement.

Caroline hocha la tête. «Je l'étais. Il m'impressionné, en montrant sa puissance." Répondit-elle, en regardant ses mains.

"Comment puis-je épouser un homme comme ça? Pouvez-vous imaginer cela?" Caroline fulminait, des larmes de colère s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux.

Bonnie secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas, princesse." Répondit-elle.

Caroline brossa ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, avec un soupir en colère.

Bonnie sourit à l'attitude de sa princesse. Caroline n'était pas comme les autres princesses. Quand elle avait une opinion, elle l'exprimé, surtout si c'était pour le peuple. Elle aimait son royaume, et le peuple, ce qui était rafraîchissant.

Lorsque Caroline était une petite fille, le conseil et même son père pensait qu'elle était laide. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, et elle avait des taches de rousseur sur son visage. Elle était un garçon manqué, elle apprenait la maîtrise de l'épée et l'arc. Bonnie avait rencontré Caroline quand elles avaient seulement sept ans, et elles sont devenues rapidement amies. Il n'avait pas d'importance à Caroline si Bonnie était d'une autre couleur, elle était une personne merveilleuse. Bien que beaucoup baissa les yeux sur elle pour être la fille de gitans, Bonnie souriait toujours quand elle se souvint du jour où quelqu'un la ridiculisé pour avoir une amitié avec une fille blanche, Caroline se tenu fièrement et avait répondu que Bonnie était sa meilleure amie, la meilleure amie d'une princesse, et s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire, ils auraient affaires avec elle. Depuis lors, la couleur de peau n'était plus un problème dans le royaume, grâce à Caroline.

Etre proche de la chaleureuse princesse, signifiait que Bonnie avait été la première avoir vue la transformation de Caroline. Le conseil et le peuple ont été surpris par cette éclosion. Elle était passer de, ce que les gens appelaient, un vilain petit canard, à la plus belle femme du royaume. Pour cela, tout le monde l'appelait la princesse Swan (cygne).

Il n'avait pas d'importance à Caroline d'être belle ou non, et Bonnie le savait. Elle ne s'était jamais considéré comme belle, ce qui a complètement affecté sa personnalité. Caroline était la plus douce personne que le royaume ait jamais connu, mais elle avait un très fort caractère beaucoup qui avait frémit plus d'un.

«J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec une personne totalement différente." commença Caroline, déplaçant ses mains autour d'elle.

"Quel genre d'homme, princesse?" demanda Bonnie, en la regardant attentivement.

Caroline soupira et regarda par la fenêtre une fois de plus. "Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler, et qui m'écoutera, quelqu'un qui me traitera comme un égal, et pas seulement un objet, une possession." Répondit-elle, d'une voix lointaine.

Bonnie sourit faiblement. "Et sera-t-il beau?" a-t-elle demandé, la faisant revenir au présent.

Caroline se mit à rire. «Sans doute, il devrait être facile à regarder." Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un clin d'œil.

«Sans doute». Accepta Bonnie avec un sourire, et elles ont toute les deux éclaté de rire.

"Et toi, Bonnie?" demanda Caroline, en ce calment.

Bonnie soupira. "Je ne suis pas sûr." murmura-t-elle, en jouent avec son collier.

«Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander." répond Caroline, après avoir saisie la main de Bonnie.

Bonnie secoua la tête. «Ça va. C'est juste qu'il manque tellement." A-t-elle chuchoté, les larmes aux yeux.

"Damon était un homme bon, Bonnie, ne l'oubliez pas." Réconforta Caroline.

Bonnie hocha la tête, et laissa ses larmes couler. Damon Salvatore était un membre de la garde royale, et Bonnie était sa fiancée. Il avait péri dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, et personne n'a jamais su qui l'avait tué lui et deux autres gardes, et le roi avait promis de trouver qui était le responsable, mais c'était il y a un an. Beaucoup ont pensé que c'était des rebelles vivant à Mystic Falls, mais Caroline n'en était pas si sûre. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs, et chaque rumeur disait qu'une famille vivait dans la forêt, et volé le royaume, en particulier le royaume Lockwood. Ils n'ont jamais tué. Ils peuvent blesser, mais jamais tuer. Au moins c'était ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Caroline s'est déplacé sur l'autre siège, et prit Bonnie dans ses bras. Elle brossa les cheveux bruns de Bonnie et la berça lentement.

"Vous rencontrerez quelqu'un d'autre, Bonnie. Je suis sûr de cela." murmura-t-elle, Bonnie se recula.

Ella secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais risquer de me blesser à nouveau." Répond-t-elle, en regardant Caroline. "Assez parlé de mes problèmes, je déteste vous accabler, princesse." a-t-elle ajouté, assis bien droit.

"Ce n'est pas un fardeau d'être une amie, Bonnie." Caroline dit, en prenant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne.

Bonnie sourit et hocha la tête.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta, et Caroline regarda par la fenêtre du bout de la voiture, et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" A-t-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils comme elle continuait à regarder.

"Peut-être que c'est un journal sur la route." Bonnie a répondu, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent au bord de la fenêtre quand la portière s'ouvrit, elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers un homme mince et grand aux cheveux bruns, avec des yeux bruns, portant un masque noir, debout sur le sol en regardant les femmes, comme il venait de trouver un délicieux repas.

Caroline a poussé son corps en face de Bonnie, mais cela ne servie à rien, comme l'autre porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna pour voir un autre homme, mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi grand ou aussi maigre. Son blond sable curry complété ses traits, ou ce que Caroline ne pouvait dire de ses traits. Sa barbe miteuse, pas trop long, mais pas trop court couverai son visage, et elle vit ses yeux n'étaient pas marron, mais bleu. Un bleu profond et envoûtant.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir d'elles.

"Regardez ce que nous avons ici." Dit l'homme grand et maigre avec un sourire.

"S'il vous plaît il suffit de prendre les bijoux et l'or, il suffit de laisser mon amie et moi seul." Caroline parla avec une légère dignité.

L'inconnu aux yeux bleus dévisagea avec un sourire sur son visage. "Oh, je ne le pense pas, princesse." Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire et son profond accent.

Caroline déglutie à sa remarque, mais toujours couvrent son amie avec son corps. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir." A-t-elle de nouveau plaidé.

L'étranger secoua la tête. «Je ne peux pas faire cela, princesse." Répond-t-il, saisissant le bras de Caroline, et la tira fermement, mais bizarrement doucement hors de la voiture, tandis que l'autre homme masqué a attrapé une Bonnie en colère.

"Oh, cette fille a le feu en elle." répondu-t-il, tenant Bonnie serré dans ses bras.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et lui crachera au visage. Il recula et la tenait fermement par le bras est parti, en essuyant la salive de son visage.

"Nous allons avoir du plaisir, ma petite cracheuse de feu". A-t-il déclaré, la tenant près de lui.

«Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal!" cria Caroline alors qu'elle luttait contre son ravisseur qui la tenait.

L'homme masqué se mit à rire et secoua la tête. «C'est la beauté d'être un bandit, ma chère. Je ne réponds pas à vos lois ou de quelqu'un d'autre que moi." A-t-il répondu avec un sourire narquois.

"Kol!" cria l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, tenant Caroline serré dans ses bras.

Kol regarda son frère, donnant un bref signe de tête, traîné Bonnie vers le wagon qui attendez à vingt pieds de distance.

Caroline se débattait. "Où est ce qu'il l'emmène?" demanda-elle d'une voix exigeante, alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, love. Tu la rejoindra assez tôt." chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Caroline le regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Je ne suis pas votre love." a-t-elle déclaré, secouent ses épaules, ce qui resserra sa prise sur ses bras.

Il ria encore quand il l'a traînée vers le wagon.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela?" a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'il la souleva dans le wagon et a commencé à attacher ses mains.

"Parce que vous êtes la fiancé de Tyler Lockwood, c'est rien de personnel. Vous êtes juste des dommages collatéraux." a-t-il déclaré ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Elle le foudroya du regard. "Je suis la fiancé de personne." murmura-t-elle en colère.

Il regarda par-dessus son visage, et baissa les yeux à la robe jaune avec une légère fioriture, mais simple. Il en avait un peu sur les épaules, et ses cheveux blonds bouclés drapé dans son dos, mais un brin était sur son épaule couché sur sa poitrine. Il a déménagé ses yeux vers son visage. Sa peau impeccable semblait si douce, et ses lèvres étaient délicates. Ses yeux le captivés plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

«Nous devons bouger." Répondu un autre homme masqué alors qu'il s'avança.

Caroline tourna la tête, et vit l'homme lui-même se tenir avec fierté. Il ressemblait, psychiquement à l'homme en face d'elle, mais ses yeux étaient plus proches de l'homme appelé Kol.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et poussa Caroline et Bonnie plus loin dans le wagon, tandis que l'homme distingué, alla à l'avant, et cliqua sur les chevaux pour les faire avancer.

Caroline regarda l'étranger aux yeux bleus, et le trouva entrain de la regarder. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui la fait sourire narquoisement.

"Voleur" murmura-t-elle, tournant la tête vers lui.

"Oui, princesse?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle recula sa tête en arrière. «Je vous ai appelé voleur." déclara-t-elle en relevant son sourcil droit.

Il rit et regarda l'autre homme. «J'ai été appelé par beaucoup de nom dans ma vie, mais voleur est une première." répondit-il d'un hochement de tête, et pointa un doigt vers elle.

"Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. J'en suis sûr." déclara-t-elle, en tournant la tête.

Il rit. Elle était un défi, et il a toujours aimé les défis.

**Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...**


	2. camp

**Auteur** :Sci-fi Christian

**Nom original** : The Swan Princess and The Rogue

**Traductrice** : Moi

**Rating** : M

**Genre(s)** :Aventure/Romance

Notes auteur original: Je suis étonné de l'attention pour cette histoire.Je vous remercie, à tous, pour votre soutien!Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi.

S'il vous plaît examiner à la fin!:)

Chapitre 1 : Camp

Le wagon fit une halte. Nous étions dans la forêt, au milieu de tentes de fortune, dont les arbres environnant les entourer et les dissimuler.

Le voleur au yeux bleu et Kol sautèrent du wagon.

«C'est notre arrêt, princesse." Déclara le voleur avec un accent très prononcé, venant vers nous. Il saisit ses bras et la sortie. Elle a atterri durement sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre les planches latérales du wagon.

Kol, qui avait ôté son masque, sorti Bonnie du wagon. Elle observa son visage, mais le détourna aussi vite quand il lui sourit.

«Apprécies-tu ce que tu vois, ma cracheuse de feu". Questionna-t-il d'une voix profonde.

"Non, seulement un visage où je pourrais mettre mon poing." Répondit-elle vénéneuse.

Kol éclata de rire, et la serra contre lui. «J'aimerais bien voir ça." Murmura-t-il, en capturant son regard.

Bonnie se moqua, et essaya de se défaire de sa prise.

"Kol, emmène la voir Rebekah." Dit le voleur, en ôtant son masque.

Kol hocha la tête, et tira Bonnie qui tenta de résister en vain.

"Qui est Rebecca?" demanda Caroline, réalisant que son voleur était vraiment très beau.

Il sourit. «Tu ne devrais t'inquiéter de personne, amour." Répondit-il, en vérifiant les cordes autour de ses poignets.

Caroline tira ses bras de sa prise. "Je ne suis pas ton amour!" Elle crié à travers ses dents serrées.

Il rit. "C'est juste une expression, princesse." Répondit-il, se penchant en avant.

Caroline le regarda, et puis lui mis un coup de genou à son entrejambe, alors ses mains qui tenait ses épaules, partir pétrir sa virilité, essayant de le soulager.

Il se pencha et cria de douleur, lui donnant la possibilité de courir, mais comment pouvait-elle courir avec cette stupide robe?

Quand elle atteint l'arbre le plus proche, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, elle commença à lutter contre cette emprise.

"Sweetheart", chuchota-t-il à son oreille. "Vous aurait beau m'être utile et être d'une beauté sans pareil, essayez encore de t'échapper et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Tu comprends?" grogna-t-il.

Caroline arrêta ses mouvements. «Je comprends parfaitement." Déclara-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

"C'est bon à savoir, princesse." Déclara-t-il, tournant son dos pour la faire avancer vers le camp.

Caroline marcha vers le camp, et fronça les sourcils quand il l'a poussa vers une tente où elle pouvait voir, de loin, Bonnie assis sur un lit de camp. Il la poussa de nouveau, la faisant tomber à terre. Caroline gémit, sa main droite avait frappé une pierre pointue, coupant son poignet. Elle le regarda, puis le vit s'agenouiller devant elle pour regardait sa main.

"Nik, qu'as-tu fait à cette jeune femme?" Une femme blonde, vêtue d'une simple robe bleue, et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être plus âgé que Caroline, se tenait dans l'ouverture de la tente.

Il soupira et la regarda. «Je n'ai rien fait, Rebecca. Elle est tombée et sa main a cognée sur une pierre." répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

Rebekah secoua la tête et se dirigea vers eux. Elle saisit doucement les bras de Caroline, et la fit se lever.

«Viens avec moi." Elle conduit Caroline dans sa tente, en envoyant un regard sévère à son frère.

"Assis toi, pendant que je vais chercher un bandage pour ta main." Déclara Rebekah, en se tournant.

Caroline s'assit à côté de Bonnie, dont les mains étaient encore liées.

«Est-ce que ça va, princesse?" demanda Bonnie, mettant ses bras autour de Caroline.

Caroline hocha la tête, et regarda sa main. "Je vais bien, Bonnie. Et toi?" Chuchota-t-elle, Bonnie acquiesça avec un sourire, regardant vers la porte où Rebekah venait de passer avec un bol et des bandages, elle commença à délier la corde pour libérer les mains de Caroline.

«Je m'excuse pour mes frères. Ils sont un peu impétueux." murmura-t-elle, en commençant à nettoyer la plaie.

Caroline étudia la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle avait les yeux bleus et un doux sourire aimable, contrairement à l'homme qui l'avait amené ici.

"Comment avez-vous appelé l'homme dehors?" demanda-t-elle. Rebekah fini de nettoyer la plaie et a commença à mettre de la pommade sur la plaie, provoquant une douleur que Caroline ne put cacher en gémissant.

«Je suis désolé, la pommade a tendance à piquer." s'est-elle excusé, en regardant Caroline tendrement.

Caroline sourit et hocha la tête. "C'est bon, tout va bien." répondit-elle, en regardant Rebekah.

«Je l'ai appelé Nik." a-t-elle finalement répondu, en recommençant à panser sa main.

"Est-ce son vrai nom?" demanda caroline, en regardant l'entrée de la tente où elle pouvait le voir assis autour d'un feu, qu'ils venaient de construire avec les deux autres hommes qui les avaient enlevées.

Rebecca se leva, suivit ses yeux, et sourit. "Non, son vrai nom est Niklaus, mais je l'appelle Nik, comme Kol. Les autres l'appellent Klaus." Répondit-elle avec une tendresse.

Caroline hocha la tête, et regarda sa main. "Merci." Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

«Ce n'était rien." Rebekah se leva.

"Que voulez-vous de nous?" demanda Caroline, en prenant doucement les mains de Bonnie dans la sienne.

Rebekah soupira et se dirigea vers une chaise en bois en face d'eux. «Ce n'est rien de personnel, Votre Majesté, mais les Lockwood ont tout pris à ma famille et aux gens d'ici. Lorsque nous avons appris que vous veniez pour épouser le prince, nous, ou plutôt Nik, a décidé d'intercepter votre convoi et vous kidnapper. " expliqua-t-elle, à la recherche d'excuse.

Caroline secoua la tête. "Tu te rends compte que mon père ne restera pas les bras croisés, et les Lockwood aussi." Répondit-elle, d'un ton ferme.

Rebekah soupira. "J'ai essayé de prévenir Nik, que c'était dangereux, même Elie a essayé de l'arrêter, mais une fois que Nik a une idée en tête rien ne l'arrête, même pas nous." déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Caroline hocha la tête. «Un voleur jusqu'à la fin." murmura-t-elle, en envoyant un regard hors de la tente vers Klaus, qui parlait à celui qu'elle supposait être Elie, il leva les yeux et retient son regarder. Il sourit, et Caroline sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut. Elle secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Rebekah.

"Comment appelez-vous mon frère?" demanda Rebekah avec un sourire.

«Un voleur». répond Caroline, avec venin et un rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

Rebekah ri. "Je parie qu'il aime ça." répond-t-elle, en regardant par l'ouverture.

"Il a dit qu'il avait eu pire appellation." murmura Caroline, en regardant Bonnie, qui sourit.

Rebekah hocha la tête. "C'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il a probablement vu votre surnom comme un compliment." Dit-elle avec un rire.

Caroline secoua la tête. «Je dois travailler sur mes insultes alors, s'il a pris ça pour un compliment." répond-t-elle, en regardant sa main.

Rebekah secoua la tête. "Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous. Nik a très peu de patience avec les gens qui le ridiculisent, l'insultent lui ou sa famille. Il le prend personnellement." Elle répondit avec un ton sérieux.

Caroline se moqua et secoua la tête. «Je le prends aussi personnellement quand ma meilleure amie et moi sommes kidnappés." déclara-t-elle avec colère.

Rebekah sourit doucement. "Vous avez ma parole, tous les personnes ici vous traiteront avec respect, Votre Majesté." jura-t-elle doucement.

Caroline regarda Bonnie. "Combien de temps nous seront ici?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Rebekah.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est Nik qui s'occupe de ça." répond-t-elle en se levant. "Il commence à faire sombre. Si vous le voulez, je vais vous montrer votre tente."

Caroline et Bonnie se levèrent. "Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec nous, alors que tes frères nous ont traités horriblement?" demanda Bonnie, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Rebekah sourit. «Ma mère nous a toujours appris à respecter les autres. Même si mes frères ne le montrent pas toujours, ils peuvent être chevaleresques et respectueux. Elijah et moi sommes les deux seuls qui n'ont vraiment rien à vous reprochez. Vous êtes juste une pierre dans le lac. " Répondit-elle, regardant Caroline. "Une fois lancé, elle perturbe le lac et le transforme en catastrophe."

Caroline et Bonnie ne dirent pu d'autres mots, Rebekah leur montra leur tente.

«Je vais vous apporterez de la nourriture, dans une heure." Déclare-elle en sortant de leur tente.

Caroline s'assit sur le lit, et laissa tomber sa tête.

Bonnie s'assit à côté d'elle, frottant doucement son dos. «Ne t'inquiète pas, Caroline. Je suis sûr que des secours viendront." murmura-t-elle, essayant de calmer son ami.

Caroline secoua la tête. "Comment vont-ils nous trouver, Bonnie? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, ici." Répondit-elle, en regardant son amie.

Bonnie soupira. Son amie c'est toujours enorgueilli d'avoir un grand sens d'orientation et de pouvoir retrouver son chemin à travers la forêt, sans aide d'aucune sorte. Son père avait dit un jour, que c'est parce qu'au fond, Caroline était une gitane, mais Bonnie savait la vérité.

C'est parce que les cygnes (swan) trouvent toujours leur chemin.

**Bon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au style d'écriture que j'avais dès le premier chapitre, et j'espère que j'ai réussi! Je sais que Rebekah est un peu OC, mais c'est Rebekah humaine, et elle est beaucoup plus agréable que vampire. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoups l'amitié Rebekah / Caroline.**

**Chapitre suivant: Kol et Bonnie se chamaillent un peu plus; Caroline et Klaus vont à l'encontre; Tyler apprend de ses épouses enlèvement.**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ...**


End file.
